Faralda (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Faralda is an Altmer mage who teaches Destruction at the College of Winterhold and guards the college's bridge. Her chamber is in the Hall of Countenance. Personality and relationships Nirya accuses Faralda of being jealous and antagonistic towards her, although Faralda shows no personal animosity in return, and in fact does not even mention her in conversation. However, If the Dragonborn kills Nirya, Faralda will contact the Dragonborn in a letter, telling them Nirya will not be missed and that she will not tell anyone who killed her. However, witnessing the murder of any other member of the College leads to suspension and earns a 1,000 bounty. Interactions Joining the College of Winterhold Faralda will greet the Dragonborn when they first approach the college, explaining that outsiders may not enter without permission. To become a member, the Dragonborn must demonstrate magical aptitude by performing a spell of Faralda's choosing (if the Dragonborn does not know the appropriate spell, she will sell the tome for it for 30 ). Alternatively, if the Dragonborn is far enough along in the main quest, they can gain entry by displaying mastery of the Voice. Containment Following Tolfdir's advice to defend Winterhold against the magic anomalies released by Ancano, Faralda and Arniel Gane assist the Dragonborn in battle. Faralda dual-wields Thunderbolt spells and casts Ebonyflesh to repel melee attacks. Destruction Ritual Spell The Dragonborn must speak with Faralda to begin the Destruction Ritual Spell quest, the reward for which is the ability to acquire and use master-level Destruction spells. Elder Knowledge Dialogue "Mirabelle does a fine job as Master Wizard, I suppose. Still, there's always room for improvement." :Is there any advice you can give about Destruction spells? "Certainly. Destruction spells come in different forms, each useful for various purposes. Concentration spells can be cast immediately, though they're weaker. Good for a tight spot, and less costly if you miss. You'll also need to decide whether to devote yourself to a single type of spell. Focusing solely on flame spells will make them more powerful, but you may find yourself at a disadvantage against foes immune to fire." Conversations Containment Faralda: "Come on, Arniel. Let's go." Arniel: "Do we have to? They'd never lift a finger to help us." (After securing Winterhold) Faralda: "Arniel, stay on your guard. We can't let harm come to these people." Lecture Faralda delivers a lecture on The Synod and the College of Whispers and the College of Winterhold's relationship with them, held in the Hall of the Elements. Most of the members of the College gather around her in the Hall to listen to her lecture. After she finishes, everyone goes back to their usual schedule. "It is no secret that both the Synod and the College of Whispers have recently made inquiries as to the status of our College here in Winterhold. At this time, there is no indication that either group is aware of the other's correspondence. The College of Winterhold has thus far declined requests for direct meetings. This has been at the specific request of Arch-Mage Aren. "Aren believed that although the initial communications were innocent enough, they were sent with a particular motive in mind. The Synod's harsh rules and draconian structure are maintained only by suppressing any opposition to their Council's policies. It is entirely possible that they look to our College here in Winterhold in order to find supporters for their organization. Likewise, the College of Whispers has long been driven by its desire to directly oppose the Synod. They focus on research banned by the Synod, such as Conjuration and Necromancy. The College of Whispers hopes to learn that our College also supports these avenues of research. Thus they may claim that the Synod is indeed a political minority in the Empire and should be treated as such. "Our actual position and policies are irrelevant. No matter the facts of the response, it will certainly be twisted to suit the whims of either group. Indeed, it has been jokingly suggested that we send the exact same response to both, which each will warp into support for their side. At present, these two groups do little beyond attempting to gain the attention and favor of the Emperor. They appear to have little interest in real study and research for the sake of gaining knowledge. "Arch-Mage Aren believes that their conflict poses a significant threat to the autonomy of our College, and I concur. Falling in with either would threaten to draw much unwanted attention to our College. If either group goes through less official channels and attempt to contact you directly, please refer them to the College's Master Wizard. Say as little as possible so as to avoid compromising our neutral position." Trivia *She is only available as a spell vendor after completing "First Lessons." *Although Faralda is a master-level Destruction trainer, her Destruction skill is only level 83. *Faralda's 'crime' tolerance is set to low; she attacks criminals who have bounties in Winterhold or Windhelm. *If someone steals from her, she will retaliate by sending hired thugs. *She will not offer training while the "Containment" quest is active. Instead, she just says, "We must find a way to put a stop to this." *During "Containment," Faralda will pronounce Arniel Gane's name differently twice: first, when told about the magic anomalies, she will pronounce his name as "Are-knee-el" and after the anomalies are dispelled, she pronounces it "Are-kneel." *Faralda will never leave her personal chambers once the College of Winterhold questline has been completed, she will only be seen sleeping or sitting in one of the two chairs in her room. This can be used to the advantage of the Dragonborn, as they will no longer have to scour the entire college in order to purchase from her, receive Destruction training, or even to feed from her if they are a vampire. *According to Faralda, Mirabelle Ervine was skeptical of her admitting the Dragonborn into the college. *She, along with most other members of the College, are suspicious of Ancano and his true motives for serving as an advisor to the Arch-Mage. *Despite brief animosity against the Dragonborn during their first meeting, Faralda seems to come to genuinely care about them during the questline, as she will voice her suspicions of Ancano only to them and warn them to be wary whilst speaking to him. *When first meeting Faralda before passing her test, she asks why the Dragonborn wants to enter the College. If the response is "I just wanted to see what it looks like inside," she will chuckle and say that its good to have a sense of humor, as there "is a short supply" of it around the College. *Originally, asking Nirya about Faralda would start the quest "Research Thief." The quest, however, was cut from the game and does not appear in the final version of it. Telling Faralda about Nirya's plan was the only way to gain her favor. The quest can still be started through the use of console commands. Notes Bugs *The pillars on the bridge of the College may not light unless she is followed to each one. *Having a bounty in Winterhold Hold may cause Faralda to not start dialogue and, thus, allow initial entrance into the college. *Upon reaching level 90 in Destruction and completing the quest "Destruction Ritual Spell," she may not relinquish the Power of the Elements tome needed to unlock the master-level Destruction spells. **The solution to this is to reach level 100 in Destruction, and then speak to Faralda again. * Faralda can become hostile and attack for no apparent reason. Since she is marked essential, this can be very problematic. ** Enter the console, enter tdetect, then target Faralda and enter setav aggression 0. For this to work, the tdetect must be off. ** The only way to cure this problem is reloading earlier saves. **Additionally, waiting 10 in-game days may fix her hostility. Appearances * * de:Faralda es:Faralda fr:Faralda it:Faralda pl:Faralda pt:Faralda ru:Фаральда uk:Фаральда Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: College of Winterhold Members